A influência da missão
by UchihaJL
Summary: O time Kurenai volta a ativa e a primeira missão é junto com o time Kakashi, Justo agora que o Naruto começou a namorar a Sakura. Nesta fanfic tem NaruSaku, NaruHina, KakaKure e insinuações de ShinoKiba ::ULTIMO CAPITULO ON::
1. A influencia da missão

**A influência da missão**

**Esta fanfic contém Hentai NaruHina, KakaKure e insinuações de Yaoi ShinoKiba**

**Se não gostar não leia, se gostar boa leitura...**

Hinata se encontrava deitada em sua cama perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Hinata- Gritou alguém da janela- Hinata...

-Quem ta ai?-perguntou Hinata sem expressão definida.

-É o Kiba. -Confirmou o garoto, perplexo a reação de Hinata á menção de seu nome.

-Kiba-Kun?-Perguntou Hinata surpresa afinal poucas vezes Kiba ia à sua casa.

- Hinata a Kurenai-Sensei convocou uma reunião de emergência. - Disse Kiba olhando Hinata que não dizia nada.

-Mas nós já somos Chunnin, não somos mais do time da Kurenai. -Respondeu Hinata que ainda não tinha feito questão de olhar para a janela.

-Hinata - Uma voz mais misteriosa e grave chamara seu nome desta vez.

-Shino-kun? É você?- Perguntou Hinata se perguntando se era verdade, se seu time, a sua família se reuniria novamente.

-Sim sou eu Hinata. – Shino vai em direção à janela e fica ao lado de Kiba analisando Hinata que parecia estar deprimida.

A garota se vira e pula a janela caindo em pé ao lado dos dois.

-Tenho que pedir permissão ao meu pai... -Disse Hinata perdendo o fôlego.

-Hai Hinata - Disseram Kiba e Shino quase em Coro.

Os dois ficaram ali uns momentos e logo viram Hinata e sua irmã baixinha (e quase desconhecida) Hanabi.

-Ele deixou, com uma condição... -Tentou dizer Hinata, que foi interrompida brutalmente por Hanabi.

-Me deixar na academia - Disse Hanabi feliz da vida, olhando maliciosa mente para o Akamaru. (Não sei se era porque iria com eles, porque falou alguma coisa na história ou porque estava vendo o Akamaru.)

E os Cinco (Ou resumindo Quatro e Meio, pois o Akamaru se conta como um pelo seu grande tamanho no quando fica mais velho) foram andando rumo à academia, para depois cortar caminho e ir ao encontro de Kurenai. E eles iam conversando (Bem Hanabi como de costume estava calada)

-Vocês sabem por que a Kurenai-Sensei nos convocou?-Perguntou Hinata curiosa imaginando um por que.

-Pra falar a verdade... -Começou a falar Shino.

-Não Hinata – Completou Kiba deixando Shino irritado.

-Kiba-Baka Porque não me deixou falar?-Perguntou Shino se segurando para não explodir.

Então Kiba vai para perto de Hinata e de Hanabi (Se é que fará diferença ou não estar perto de Hanabi)

-Ele fala assim, mas me ama - Cochicha Kiba no ouvido de Hinata.

-É eu sei - Diz Hinata se segurando para não rir.

-Hinata, agora falando de algo sério, porque você parecia estar deprimida? – Perguntou Shino olhando para ela com curiosidade.

-Minha irmã ta apaixonada – Se intrometeu Hanabi.

-Hinata você tem que nos contar o que aconteceu, pelo bom andamento da missão. – Diz Shino com sua séria cara coberta.

-O andamento da missão, O andamento da missão depende da minha irmã... -começou a cantar Hanabi.

-CALA A BOCA – Grita Hinata olhando para a irmã mais nova.

- Diz Hinata, precisamos saber. – Shino diz para acabar com aquela discussão.

-Chegamos – Diz Hinata feliz em poder mudar de assunto.

Hinata aponta para frente com uma mão e com a outra segura Hanabi que ia começar a correr. Hinata vai em direção à porta, quando ia abri-la para sua irmã mais nova (e mais chata também) alguém também tenta abrir por dentro. Hinata levanta a cabeça para ver quem era, e vê Naruto.

-Oi Hinata! Oi Kiba! Oi Shino! – Cumprimenta um Naruto sorridente. – Vejamos quem chegou... Hyuuga Hanabi, qual o motivo do atraso?

Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que Sasuke voltou a Konoha, Naruto decidiu ser professor na academia já que para ele aquela era sua segunda casa. Mesmo se tornando professor ele sempre dizia: "Este é um cargo passageiro, é só até eu me tornar Hokage, Dattebayo" Ou seja, ele não havia desistido. Ao passar dos anos Naruto ficou parecido (Quase idêntico) com o Yondaime (Quarto Hokage).

Hinata deixa sua irmã (o encosto) na academia e vai em direção à casa de Kurenai.

-Já sei Shino, ela ta assim porque o Naruto ta ficando com a Sakura. – Chutou Kiba.

-É isso mesmo Kiba... – Concorda Shino.

-Tudo bem é isso, não quero atrapalhar no "O andamento da missão" – Diz Hinata com sarcasmo na voz.

E a partir deste momento eles foram andando calados. Hinata olhando as flores, Shino brincando com seus insetos e Kiba e Akamaru, bem Kiba e Akamaru se cheirando caninamente.

Kiba, Shino e Hinata... – Começou Kurenai sorridente em vê-los reunidos novamente. – Godaime vai nos dar uma missão de investigação e escolta.

_**XX—xx—XX—xx --XX -**_Na sala da Godaime _**-XX**__—__**xx—XX—xx--XX**_

-Vou mandar dois times para essa missão o time Kurenai e o time Kakashi. – A Godaime fez questão de dizer quando eles chegaram. – O time Kakashi está esperando vocês no portão de Konoha.

E o time Kurenai foi em direção ao portão.

-Times Kurenai e Kakashi, nossa missão é ir até a vila da cachoeira e escoltar um ninja de lá, ele foi ameaçado de morte por uma gangue de ninjas ladrões muito perigosos da vila da rocha.

Sakura levanta a mão rapidamente.

-Sim Sakura. – Kakashi diz apontando para a garota de cabelos rosados.

-Temos que escolta-lo até onde exatamente? – Sakura pergunta.

-Vila da grama pois ele é importante em alguma... – Dizia Kakashi

Hinata olhava para Naruto, pensando, imaginando, perdendo o fio da realidade, até que quando ela saiu do "transe" a única coisa que escutou foi "vamos"...

- Mô, eu te amo. – De cinco em cinco minutos Naruto repetia para Sakura isso e beijava-a.

-Eu também – Repetia Sakura em resposta.

Cada vez mais Hinata ficava mais deprimida.

-Hinata, você está mal mesmo, né? – Kiba perguntou para Hinata já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

-É sim Kiba-Kun... – Respondeu Hinata, que parecia estar sem alegria para sempre.

-Mas Hin... – Começou Kiba

-Times Kurenai e Kakashi, precisamos acampar e temos três barracas... – Disse Kakashi, sem querer, mas atrapalhando Kiba.

-A divisão vai ser: Na primeira Eu e Kakashi, na segunda: Kiba e Shino e na terceira que é a maior: Hinata, Sakura e Naruto.

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Fim do primeiro capitulo--**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Essa é minha primeira fanfic de partes, se estiver ruim Gomem.

Mas por favor deixem suas criticas, sugestões e qualidades.

Apertar aquele botãozinho roxinho lá embaixo.

Por isso Reviews. XD...

Eu vou responder todos os Reviews...

Hentai a partir do próximo capitulo...

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Até o capitulo 2 --**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**


	2. A dormida

**A dormida**

**Esta fanfic contém Hentai NaruHina, KakaKure e insinuações de Yaoi ShinoKiba**

**Se não gostar não leia, se gostar boa leitura...**

-A divisão vai ser: Na primeira Eu e Kakashi, na segunda: Kiba e Shino e na terceira que é a maior: Hinata, Sakura e Naruto. - Disse Kurenai determinada.

-Hinata, agora ferrou você com o Naruto e a Sakura, que por acaso estão namorando, na mesma barraca? Isso não vai dar certo... – Kiba fala ao ouvido de Hinata.

-Ferrou?! Ferrou?! Essa noite vai ser terrível... – Disse Hinata com a cara emburrada.

-Hinata, é só uma noite... – Disse Shino sério.

-Vai ser uma noite horrível. – Hinata diz com uma lágrima caindo de seu olho esquerdo.

Kiba rapidamente abraça a amiga para consolá-la.

- Vamos lá time Kurenai, arrumar as barracas... – Kurenai disse sorridente.

Hinata soltou Kiba e olhou para as barracas (Quase erguidas) e do lado das barracas estavam Naruto e Sakura erguendo a maior barraca ou seja a que dormiriam os três...

Hinata foi de má vontade ajudar os dois a montar a barraca. Ficou pensando "Será que era a única que estava triste?" olhava para Kakashi, bem não sabia se kakashi estava sorrindo ou não, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Kurenai, bem ela estava sorridente todo o tempo, ela realmente está feliz. Kiba apesar de querer parecer triste para consolá-la, mas não conseguia guardar sua felicidade de estar em outra missão com Shino (Seu melhor amigo), Shino estava feliz apesar de não estar sorrindo nem gargalhando (coisa que ele nunca faz). Naruto e Sakura bem eles estavam o tempo todo sorrindo e se beijando, isso resumia tudo para ela...

-Já está quase escuro, vamos deitar. – Kurenai disse.

Logo após essa frase Kakashi deu uma longa gargalhada e entrou na barraca, Kurenai o seguiu.

Os três deitaram-se um do lado do outro da esquerda para a direita Hinata, Naruto e Sakura. Sakura abraçou Naruto e ficou daquele jeito.

Hinata ficou ali absorta em seus pensamentos, pensava no seu passado, ficou pensando e seu pensamento recaiu sobre a prova Chunnin, primeiramente da prova escrita... Hinata sorriu por dento lembrou que ela tentou passar cola para Naruto, depois se lembrou de sua luta contra seu primo Neji, lembrou-se da vez que o Naruto voltou de seu treinamento com Jiraya, ele havia ficado dois anos e meio fora.

-Sakura-Chan - Cochicha Naruto sem querer interrompendo os pensamentos de Hinata.

-Que foi Naruto?- Pergunta Sakura irritada por ter sido acordada.

-Eu acho que a Hina-chan dormiu. - Naruto cochichou.

-E o quico?- Perguntou Sakura indiferente a afirmação.

-Nós temos toda a noite para aproveitar. -Naruto disse animado.

-Ah ta. - Sakura se levantou rapidamente.

-Ok! Vamos começar... -Naruto sorri.

-Bom Sakura-Chan... - Começa Naruto

-Vai Naruto. - Apressa Sakura.

_-Um menino (Argentino) chamava-se Juanito (Lê-se Ruanito) – _Começa Naruto -_ chegou em casa depois da escola e diz a mãe dele:_

"_Mamãe o Maradona falou comigo"_

_E a mãe curiosa com a noticia perguntou:_

"_Oque ele disse?"_

_O menino responde entusiasmado:_

"_Sai da frente garoto idiota"_

-Naruto, - chamou-o Sakura - Cadê a graça?

-Eu achei Super - Responde Naruto sorrindo.

"Eles se reúnem para contar piadas? ¬¬" – Pensa Hinata.

-Agora é a minha vez... – Disse Sakura Conformada

-Vai Sakura-Chan...

-_Uma velhinha queria se suicidar, Mas ela queria realmente morrer, não queria correr risco de dar errado e acabar sentindo dor.-_Começou a contar Sakura.-_Então ela decidiu dar um tiro no coração, pois iria ser fatal, então para ter certeza ligou para o medico e perguntou:_

"_Doutor onde fica o coração?"_

"_Minha senhora o coração fica três dedos abaixo do peito esquerdo."_

_Então no outro dia foi noticia nos jornais da região:_

_-Senhora tenta suicídio com tiro no joelho esquerdo-_

-Essa foi de mais Sakura-Chan - Disse naruto sorrindo.

Hinata estava se segurando para não rir daquela piada, só que sua "alegria" passou quando ela começou a ouvir gemidos das barracas vizinhas.

"Mas numa das barracas estão... Ahhhh... Eu não acredito Shino e Kiba?"- Pensou Hinata- "O Kakashi e a Kurenai eu já sabia, bem não só eu...".

-Vamos dormir, Sakura-Chan?- Perguntou Naruto bocejando.

-Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo... ¬¬ – Disse Sakura.

- Ta bom, então... Boa Noite... – Naruto desejou Naruto à Sakura.

E Naruto deu em Sakura um daqueles conhecidos beijos desentupidores-de-pia, que até faz barulho.

-Boa noite Hina-chan... –Disse Naruto.

-Naruto-Dobe, a Hinata ta dormindo, sonhando e você mongolóide como sempre falando com o vento como se fosse alguém – Disse Sakura que logo se virou e dormiu.

-Boa noite Hina-Chan – Repetiu Naruto.

E Naruto beijou a testa de Hinata.

"Nunca mais vou lavar a testa. Ç.Ç" – Pensou Hinata que fechou os olhos, pensando em seu amado, e acabou dormindo.

Naruto se sentou e ficou ali pensando...

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Fim do segundo capitulo--**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Oiew, bom eu não sei se a fic tá boa. XD

Ñ deu para fazer o Hentai porque eu tava com muito sono e se eu escrevesse com sono ia ficar ainda pior...

Bom, respostas aos Reviews:

muito bem...

Lady of Hero

Obrigado pela força, eu estou fazendo o possível para descrever mais.

Obrigado por me ajudar na questão do e-mail

As criticas são sempre bem vindas.

Thank you por ler minhas fics.

Anaa Malfoy Z.

Obrigado primeiramente por ler esta minha fic, XD

Legal se você gostou  
A Sakura é só temporária

Afinal eu detesto ela, XD.

Eu vou deixar a coitada aproveitar o tempo restante

(olhar assassino) ¬¬

**Porfavor deixem Review para este escritor idiota e sem imaginação**

**Clique no botão roxinho lá embaixo,**

**Seu dedo não vai cair... XD**

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Até o capitulo 3 --**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

**Não se esqueçam deixem reviews. Ç.Ç**

**(Olhar assassino) ¬¬**


	3. O rapto

**Gostou?!**

**Esta fanfic contém Hentai NaruHina, KakaKure e insinuações de Yaoi ShinoKiba**

**Se não gostar não leia, se gostar boa leitura...**

Naruto se sentou e ficou ali pensando...

_**XX—xx—XX—xx --XX –**_No outro dia... _**-XX**__—__**xx—XX—xx—XX**_

-Vamos acordar! – Gritava Kurenai – Temos que correr para chegar à vila da cachoeira...

-Hã... – Disse Naruto acordando, com os olhos quase fechados – O que foi?

-Lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes... – Dizia Kakashi a quem saia das barracas.

-"Lavar o rosto?"¬¬- Pensava Hinata decepcionada – "Amaldiçoado seja o Kakashi".

Com contragosto Hinata foi até o riacho e viu seu reflexo, ela estava cheia de pontinhos vermelhos por todo o corpo.

-Kiba-Kun... – Começou a gritar Hinata -... Eu to com catapora...

E ela vê um Kiba também cheio de pontos vermelhos no corpo.

-Não é catapora – Shino gritou – Foram Mosquitos...

-Mosquitos? ¬¬ - Perguntou Kiba.

-É, Mosquitos, por quê? – Afirmou Shino.

-Não é nada ¬¬ - Disse Kiba.

-E aqueles gemidos estranhos ontem a noite? – Perguntou baixo Hinata.

-Bem... – Começou Shino.

-Foi o Shino. – Afirmou Kiba

-Eu? Por quê? – Perguntou Shino. – Ah... Kiba você me interrompeu pela segunda vez em dois dias.

-Sério? – Perguntou Kiba com Sarcasmo.

-É, é sério. – Afirma Shino.

-"Conversa Idiota" – Pensava Hinata. – E a resposta da pergunta?

- A resposta é... O Shino tava lá brincando com os insetos dele, e eu ouvi uma piada, na sua barraca. – Dizia Kiba. – Era uma piada duma velhinha, eu fui sorrir e acabei engolindo um inseto, aqueles gemidos era eu tossindo enquanto o Shino batia em minhas costas.

-Por isso o "Mosquitos"? – Pergunta Hinata.

-Mas e o meu rosto por que ta assim? – Perguntou Hinata curiosa.

-Aqui na floresta existem mosquitos. – Disse Kiba – Não se preocupa o Maximo que pode acontecer é você pegar uma dengue hemorrágica.

-Dengue Hemorrágica? . - Perguntou Hinata.

Já lavaram o rosto? – Perguntou Kakashi.

-"Eu não" – Pensou Hinata.

-Vamos começar indo pelo caminho da esquerda. – Dizia Kurenai.

-Porque o da esquerda? – Perguntava Sakura.

-O Time vai ser divido em dois? – Perguntava Hinata desinformada.

-Sim Hinata – Disse Kiba.

-Quais são as equipes? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Hum... Você não vai gostar... – Dizia Shino.

-Diga... – Disse Hinata com a cara emburrada.

-Bem... – Listou Shino-

_**Você:**_ _Por causa do seu Byakugan_

_**Naruto:**_ _O Kage Bunshin_

_**Sakura:**_ _Sua Força bruta_

_**Kurenai:**_ _Seu Genjutsu_ (É a única coisa que ela tem. XD).

-Hum... – To acostumada... ¬¬ - Dizia Hinata indiferente.

-O nosso grupo vai investigar. – Dizia Kurenai feliz. (Apesar de não dever estar lá, pois não contribuirá na investigação.).

E eles começaram a ir, começaram a andar.

-Hinata você vai usar o Byakugan para ver se há inimigos em um raio de 200 metros. – Dizia Kurenai.

-_Byakugan. _– Disse Hinata. – Há inimigos a 70 metros a esquerda, mais ou menos pelo Leste...

-Seu Byakugan tem tipo uma bússola? – Perguntou Naruto interessado

-Não! Eu estou com uma bússola na mão... ¬¬ - Afirmou Hinata descontentada com a burrice de seu amado Dobe.

-Vamos para lá então... – Disse Kurenai.

-Hai - Disseram Naruto, Hinata e Sakura juntos.

E eles começaram a correr indo para lá.

-Chegamos – Gritou Naruto.

-Naruto – Sussurrou Sakura é uma missão de investigação, faz silêncio. – Diz Sakura dando um baita soco nele.

-Os inimigos estão nos cercando... – Sussurrou Kurenai aos outros integrantes.

-Reikan, vamos levar alguém como refém? – Perguntou um dos subordinados ao ladrão chefe.

-Aquela feiosa do cabelo rosa. – Disse o ladrão que se intitula Reikan.

Sakura ia bater neles mas ela percebeu que eles sumiram.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Gritava Sakura.

-Você já era feiosa... – Dizia alguém que Sakura não podia ver.

_**xx--XX –No lugar aonde estavam Naruto, Hinata e Kurenai**_ _**-XX**__—__**xx**_

-Eles levaram a Sakura... – Gritava Naruto. – Sakura...

-Naruto se acalma, nós vamos encontrá-la... – Dizia Kurenai incerta do que dizia.

-É... Nós vamos... ¬¬ - Dizia Hinata.

-Vamos juntar gravetos, pedras e coisas que possamos utilizar numa fogueira. – Dizia Kurenai.

-Hai – Disseram Naruto e Hinata.

- Nós ficamos com duas barracas, eu fico em uma, e vocês na outra certo? – Kurenai falava.

-Hai – Repetiram Naruto e Hinata.

-Vamos por ali - apontou Naruto.

- Sorriu Hinata pensando na possível morte de Sakura.

-Vamos logo, estou com um pouco de sono – Disse Naruto bocejando.

-Ok... – Disse Hinata triste.

-Ali... – Apontou novamente Naruto.

E foram para lá, bem devagar...

-Aqui é muito bonito... – Exclamou Hinata...

-É... – Confirmou Naruto.

Naruto olhou bem para aquele lugar, Hinata olhou para aquelas flores, as folhas secas no chão, era tão... Romântico...

-Vamos nos deitar aqui? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Sim... – Respondeu Naruto.

-Naruto... – Chamou-o Hinata.

-Diz Hina-Chan... XD – Respondeu Naruto Feliz

-Eu... Nada... – Disse Hinata.

-Agora tem que dizer... – Insistiu Naruto.

-Deixa... eu não quero mais dizer – Respondeu Hinata que virou para o outro lado.

Naruto se aproximou dela, ficou bem próximo do cabelo dela.

-Hinata... – Chamou-a Naruto, que queria que ela virasse.

Hinata vira e acabou tocando seus lábios nos dele... ela sempre esperou isso só nunca falou. E ficou lá esperando que ele a empurrasse, mas não, ao invés disso ele pegou sua língua e com ela abriu a boca de Hinata, ela de inicio estava insegura, mas, aceitou a idéia e começou a brincar de pega-pega com a língua (Falta de originalidade). Foi um beijo calmo e romântico, não era agitado, e acabou faltando fôlego e eles se separaram.

-E aí? – Perguntou Naruto.

-Nani?! – Perguntou Hinata. – Você me beija e pergunta "E aí?"...

-O que eu fiz de errado? – Perguntou Naruto intrigado.

-Tipo assim... Nada, mas, você não me avisou... – Respondeu Hinata.

-Eu achei que seria mais romântico... – Concluiu Naruto.

-Ok... então... – Dizia Hinata que foi interrompida por outro beijo de Naruto.

E Naruto beijou-a e pegou na perna dela, e logo após tirou a jaqueta dela e jogou-a longe (a jaqueta) agora Hinata estava com sua saia e aquela blusa quadriculada que quase todo mundo em Konoha tem (Ate mesmo o Itachi usa uma).

Hinata se apressou e tirou a jaqueta dele, deixando ele de calça apenas, ela abraçou-o e traçou linhas no tórax dele, e chegou aos mamilos, ela os mordiscou e apertou-os entre os dedos polegar e indicador, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Naruto tirou a blusa, a saia e a calcinha de Hinata, deixando ela completamente nua, ele começou a tocar devagar o corpo dela procurando sentir, a delicadeza daquela pessoa.

Hinata foi traçando um caminho no corpo de Naruto até que chegou ao zíper e rapidamente o abriu. Hinata percebeu pela cueca que o membro de Naruto estava ereto...

Hinata foi levemente até Naruto e pegou com a boca o membro dele, e fez movimentos circulares com a boca fazendo Naruto chegar aos céus de prazer.

Naruto se sentou em cima de Hinata e começou a penetrá-la, devagar com carinho...

-Naruto, mas e a Sakura? – Perguntou Hinata.

-A Sakura?... – Perguntou Naruto.

**Tudo será revelado no próximo capitulo... **

**O próximo capitulo não vai ser o ultimo...**

**Leiam ele por favor.**

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Fim do terceiro capitulo--**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Oiew, bom eu não sei se a fic melhorou ou piorou. D

Ñ deu para fazer o Hentai porque eu tava com muito sono e se eu escrevesse com sono ia ficar ainda pior...

Bom, respostas aos Reviews:

Muito bem...

Sophia.DiLUA

Brigadu,

Eu estou tentando fazer parecer normal.

Obrigado por ler essa fanfic sem sentido...

Anaa Malfoy Z.

Que coisa para se fazer com a Sakura, não?

Ela tentou não lavar, e conseguiu...

É impressionante a barraca não ter pegado fogo... XD

Continua sua fanfic "a cova" eu quero ver o que acontece...

Vai ser a Sakura a morrer? ¬¬

Obrigado por ler essa fanfic sem sentido...

Beijos...

Uzumaki Hyuuga Saga

Acho que também é meu casal preferido.

As piadas foram a melhor coisa que eu achei,

Eu não pensei no Naruto fazendo nada de mais com a Sakura

Obrigado...

Foi preciso boas influencias e muita criatividade

Apesar de não ter ficado legal. XD

**Por favor deixem Review para este escritor idiota e sem imaginação**

**Clique no botão roxinho lá embaixo,**

**Seu dedo não vai cair... XD**

**--xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx— **_**Até o capitulo 4 --**_** xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

**Não se esqueçam deixem reviews. Ç.Ç**

**(Olhar assassino) ¬¬**


	4. A verdade

Uchiha JL: Gente, desculpe a demora... Lembrando eu só postei esse capitulo porque eu fui apressado... Todo dia... Poe isso eu decidi continuar...

**A verdade?**

- Naruto, mas e a Sakura? – Perguntou Hinata.

- A Sakura?... – Perguntou Naruto.

- Sim... Ela mesma – Hinata disse alterando o tom de voz

- Deixa aquela criatura ser feliz... – Respondeu Naruto indiferente.

- Feliz sendo raptada daquele jeito? – Perguntou Hinata levantando-se e olhando para Naruto com raiva.

- Hinata... – Começou Naruto – Você...

- Você nada Naruto... – Disse Hinata começando a se vestir.

- Mas Hinata... – Disse Naruto levantando-se para alcançar Hinata.

Logo Naruto se lembra que tem que se vestir e então perde a oportunidade de se explicar os "Por quês" à Hinata.

- HINATA... – Gritou Naruto desesperado.

Mas a garota não estava escutando ele.

- Kurenai-Sensei... – Chamou Naruto na pressa ainda sem camisa. – Aonde está a Hinata?

- Ela foi... – Começou Kurenai - ...Eu não sei não...

- Ok, Kurenai-Sensei... – Disse Naruto correndo num caminho aberto.

Naruto viu uma garota de cabelos negros sentada na beira dum riacho, ela soluçava muito, estivera ela chorando? Mas ela nem sabia o "porquê" daquilo...

- Hinata... – Chamou-a Naruto correndo – Antes de se levantar e/ou correr, eu quero lhe explicar tudo.

- Naruto-Kun, eu já... – Começou Hinata que foi interrompida por um dedo de Naruto em seus lábios.

- Hinata – Disse Naruto olhando para a garota – Eu fiz parte de 2 planos ao mesmo tempo, um indo na mesma direção do outro...

Hinata tirou o dedo de Naruto de seus lábios.

- Sente Naruto... – Disse Hinata que havia mudado o tom de voz para um tom menos raivoso...

- Ok – Disse Naruto sentando rapidamente e tocando uma das mãos de Hinata.

- Fale Naruto-Kun – Disse Hinata que não reagiu ao toque do amado.

- 2 planos... – Continuou Naruto – Um do Sasuke e um da Sakura...

- Diga Naruto-Kun – Disse Hinata mudando o tom de voz para um meloso, já que Hinata havia aprendido com Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Temari que nada é mais importante que uma fofoca.

- A Sakura queria fazer ciúmes no Sasuke... – Sorriu Naruto

- Sakura quer fazer ciúmes... – Começou Hinata erguendo uma das sobrancelhas – Ela tinha dito que tinha o Sasuke nas mãos...

- E tem... – Sorriu Naruto – Aquele seqüestrador é um ator...

- Não estou entendendo... – Disse Hinata

- O Sasuke vai fazer... – Sorriu Naruto - "Uma declaração de amor" no "Domingo lega"l...

- Tudo isso que nós passamos... – Disse Hinata levantando-se – Foi em vão?

- Não... A missão é verdadeira – Naruto sorriu - Só o seqüestrador que não é...

- Entendi... – Hinata sorriu levantando Naruto - Eu acho...

- Hinata... – Naruto começou sendo interrompido por Hinata.

- Mas... Quem já sabia disso? – Perguntou Hinata abraçando Naruto.

- Sobre o plano da Sakura... – Começou Naruto – A Sakura, eu, a vovó Tsunade, a Kurenai e o Kakashi...

- Por isso que a Sakura ficou na nossa equipe né? – Perguntou Hinata parando de abraçar Naruto e começando a olha-lo nos olhos

- Sim... Sobre o plano do Sasuke... – Começou Naruto – O Sasuke, eu, a Kurenai e o Kakashi...

- Arigatou, Naruto-Kun... – Sorriu Hinata tocando os lábios nos de Naruto – Você me contou, tem confiança em mim...

_**XX—xx—XX—xx --XX –**_Depois da missão... Num domingo_** XX—xx—XX—xx --XX **_

(Som de televisão) E é por isso que eu te amo Sakura... (Plateia da televisão delirando)

Na frente da televisão estavam Naruto e Hinata eles estavam deitados e abraçados com muita pipoca e refrigerante, eles iriam assistir filme...

- Naruto-Kun, eu te amo – Disse Hinata beijando-o rapidamente

- Eu também... – Respondeu Naruto tocando-a no rosto.

_**XX—xx—XX—xx --XX – Fim XX—xx—XX—xx --XX –**_

**Uchiha JL: **Gente eu sei o quanto está tosco, mas eu tive uma noite para fazer esse final... Algum, pelo menos um leitor sabe o porque de eu ter tido só uma noite... ¬¬. Fazer oque né...

**Resposta às Reviews**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: **Você falou que eu posto rápido e eu demorei muito pra postar esse capitulo né Xposinhahhh?

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Fazer o que né, continua logo "A cova..."

Thank you

Bjuxxxxxx

Xau...


End file.
